This invention relates to radios in general and particularly to a portable radio utilizing a removable electronic card.
Radios, such as, portable two-way radios are often manufactured to have various options and programmable capabilities. For example, a synthesized two-way radio can include a code plug which can be a removeable memory device. The code plug includes information such as the divisor information for the radio's frequency synthesizer. Other stored control information can relate to coded squelch information, channel scanning, and a myriad of other features and options. Additional, such radios can be configured so that one or more modules can be inserted into the radio to provide particular desired feature. For example, voice encryption, encoding or decoding or other selective signalling circuitry can be included as an optional module. In the known prior art radios, to change an electronic module, it is necessary to have the radio serviced by a trained technician, as such changes are internal to the radio are not readily accessible to the radio user. Electronic modules, code plugs, or other electronic cards are located internally to the radio, in order to provide physical protection for the module. It is desirable to have a radio that a user could readily modify to his particular requirements by insertion or changing of an electronic card.